The memoir of Ren Tsuruga
by MissTiburtius
Summary: Kyoko 21 years old, was on her way to the movie theater to see Ren Tsuruga's memoir. It should have been realised for a half year ago but the realise was delayed to later for a reason. It's a sad story if you ask me... a one-shot!


**Hello, I got this idea for this fanfic this morning when I was riding the bus to school. I was listening to a song, and that made me think about this fanfic. I really wanted to write is, so I did. The song is a swedish one, a little sad as you won't understand a word if listen to it, Only if you can speak sweadish. But it wasn't the lyrics that made me think this fanfic out, no it's was the melody that was extremly sad ( my opinion). Well anyway, I wrote this, crying the whole time as I wrote it. Please enjoy!**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**From the movie**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyoko 21 years old, was on her way to the movie theater to see Ren Tsuruga's memoir. It should have been realised for a half year ago but the realise was delayed to later for a reason. Lory was the one that decided it would be best to have the realise later than planned. No one could aruge about it cause Lory was specific about that, and aruge with the president of LME wasn't so smart.

Kyoko took a deep breath and looked out of the tinted car windows. There were paparazzi's everywhere. The car stopped and the bodyguard got to their places and soon the door next to her opened and a hand was held out for her. She took it and got out of the car. The flashes made her blind for awhile and she didn't see much of the red carpet as she walked into the lobby of the theater. The door that closed soon after she had entered shut out all the flashes from the cameras and the paparazzi's question. She let out a long sigh and adjusted her eyes as she was slowly getting her vision back.

"Kyoko!" A loud voice was heard and she was soon scooped up in a huge and warm embrace.

"Kuu-otou-san!" She hugged the man back and smiled. It had been awhile since she saw him. After some time of hugging her tightly he let her down to the floor again and smiled brightly at her.

"How have you been? Gotten anymore job offers? Is the president harsh on you?You have gotten even more beautiful since last time I saw you!" He said and looked hopefully at her. Before Kyoko could answer another female voice was heard. The both turned at the sound of the voice.

"Darling, she just made it inside the doors and you throw all those question at her. She could had stayed out with the paparazzi's if she wanted to be asked so much." Julie said as she walked toward them. She was as beautiful as ever, she always looked like a goddess. But Kyoko didn't think she was less beautiful then her, no she stood there proud and as much as beautiful as the woman that were approaching them.

_'It was you, Ren, made me realize that I also could be beautiful. You was the one told me that I was beautiful, and those who said otherwise was blind. And after hearing that about a thousand times I actually decided to believe you.' _Kyoko thought and a tingle of pain shot thru her heart.

"Ah I'm sorry Kyoko. But I wanna know everything about you." Kuu said and a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything. Hello, Julie!" Kyoko said and hugged the woman before her.

"Heeey! What happened to Okaa-san. Why does she always forget it, but with you" Julie glared at Kuu. "she always calls otou-san" Julie said with fake sad voice as she hugged Kyoko extremely thight.

"I don't know." Kuu answered with mocking filled in his voice. Julie loosened her grip around Kyoko and went up next to her husband and started hit him.

"Your so mean! Kuu your a idiot!" Kuu just laughed and wrapped his arms around the woman that were much smaller than him, making it impossible for her to continue hit him.

"Sorry, Julie-okaa-san." Kyoko said and smiled as Julie tried to get out of her husbands grip, as she wanted to embrace Kyoko again for those words. A hand landed on Kyoko's shoulder and she spun around to see the president standing there, once again in one of his unbelievable costumes. This evening dressed as a king from England or something.

"We should take our seats. It will begin in less then 5 minutes." Lory said.

"Oh right." Kyoko and the Hizuri's went to there seats. Kyoko sat next to Kuu on his right side. Julie was sitting on the other side of him. She noticed Julie's hand was shaking lightly and as it got darker in the movie theater Kuu grabbed her hand and they both looked at each other. Then his voice was floating in the room as he spoke slowly with his dark and wonderful voice in English. As she heard his voice she turned her head to the screen. She smiled as she saw his wonderful face and body moving before her, she hadn't seen for a such long time.

**"Hello, many of you think of me as the great actor Ren Tsuruga when you see me. The man who is a great gentleman and nice towards everyone. One of the greatest actor from Japan. Now I'm going to tell you my story before my life as Tsruga Ren, cause I'm not born with that name. No I'm someone else, noting like the Tsuruga you guys now. And as you now know, Tsuruga is a stage name, so why don't start with whats my real name. My real name is actually Kuon Hizuri. The lost son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri. I'm their son that disappeared from them when I was 16 years old. Shocked? I should probebly tell you the whole story..." **

Kyoko stared at those eyes that now were full of regret and sorrow. The eyes she hadn't seen for so long. She missed him, more than ever. She glazed over at Kuu and Julie. Julie was already crying, big tears flowing down her face and Kuu hugged her as tight as he could when they sat like that.

Kyoko looked back at the screen, Ren had disappeared and it was now showing scenes from Rens past, an younger actor playing Ren. But you could still hear Ren's voice telling the story of his past. At the end of the movie Kyoko hadn't let a single tear feel from her eyes but the last words he said made her heart twinge really painfully. His hair was now dyed back to his rightful color, light blond, his eyes was piercing into her soul and his real smile playing on his lips.

**"I love you Julie and Kuu, mom and dad! I always have. Without you guys I wouldn't be the actor that I'm today even if the road to this wasn't the easiest. And I want to thank my god father Lory Takarada, that saved me from myself and helped me become Tsuruga Ren. And Maria-chan, I'm sorry, but my heart is already stolen by another girl. But you will sure find a boy that really loves you with his whole heart. And I want to thank every person that has been helping Tsuruga Ren become famous. And I want to thank my friend and manager Yashiro Yukito, Sorry but I really don't now what to say, you where my only real friend, I love you too. Now to the person I should thank the most, without her, you wouldn't watch this movie. It wouldn't exist. She was the first person that saw right thru Ren Tsuruga. She could read me like a book. She made me break the facade of Ren Tsuruga for the first time and many time after that. She is beautiful and those who don't see that are blind! She is smart, funny a little crazy and the only girl that have ever captured my heart. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid that you would hate me, never speak to me again. I was scared. But I love you with my whole heart Kyoko. "**

Kyoko stared into the eyes on the screen, tears running down her face.

"I love you to, Koun!" she whispered and when the after text started rolling she hid hear face in her hand and cried out all she had been holding in since the day from a year ago. She gripped her necklace that she had gotten from Ren on her 21th birthday, he had made the corn stone into a necklace so she would have it near her heart. "Watch over him, corn, please!" she whispered. _'Why didn't I notice it? It was so clear and I missed all the hints you gave me, I'm so sorry. I do really love you! Kuon! Please come back. I love you. But it's to late now, isn't it?' _Someone grabbed her one of her hands squeezing it tightly. Kyoko looked thru her tear filled eyes to her left to the person to her. Her manager was holding her had his eyes also filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-san." Yashiro handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears. She took it and smiled at him.

"It's okay for now. We should go down to the others." Kyoko got out as she noticed that it was only her and Yashiro left in the room. He smiled back at her and stood up. When she was by the door and about to open it and go out Yashiro grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned around and looked questioning at him.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry but I promised Ren that I would give this to you when only after the movie was released . So I can only give it to you know. It would have been you birthday present, but then the movie was delayed until much long after. Thing turned out different than it was planned. But I think he wants you to look at it anyway. This has a special scene and all the bloopers, it's the only one that has it. It was one of his last wishes he had to give you the absolute truth. So Ogata made this only for you." Yashiro said and gave her a letter and the movie they just watched on a DVD.

Kyoko looked at Yashiro with big eyes, tears welled up again. She then throw herself into his embrace hugging him as she started to cry again.

"Thank you Yashrio! I promise to look at it tonight."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoko but the key into the looker and turned it around. She opened the door to the well known apartment she lived in. She was death tired, she had cried so much, after the movie she had been looking for Ogata for an half hour to thank him, then she had spoken a little with Otuo-san and Okaa-san before the had went back to their hotel room. Then she had said goodnight to Lory and Yashiro and gotten a taxi home.

She got out of her shoes and walked straight to living room and the TV. She lit the lamps and sat down on the cough opening the letter.

_Kyoko_

_I'm so sorry that I can't watch this with you. I would love to see your reaction. But I can't. I don't want you to think this is your fault, it's not! I want you to contiune to be happy. I want you to contiune to act. And become a even bigger star then me! Could you do that for me? _

_I'm so sorry that I can't be spending the rest of my life with you. _

_You are beautiful and those who can't se that are blind! I love you Kyoko Mogami and always have since I was 10 years old._

_Kuon Hizuri _

Kyoko put the letter down, not really understanding it. But she put the DVD into the player and pressed play. She let her tears fall free from her eyes as soon as she saw his smile on the screen. Oh how much she wished he could be there with her. Smile like that for her again. She watched the whole movie, and the special scene wasn't played until the end.

**"But I love you with my whole heart Kyoko. " **

**You could see Ren's hand playing over a piano a song called it's your day by Yiruma, and then as you still could see his hands moving, a scene started. There was a boy in light blond hair sitting on a very familiar stone, beside a ****stream. Suddenly a little girl with black hair and amber eyes was crushing thru some shrubs and trees crying. She stopped crying and stared at the boy who was sitting there.**

**"Are you a fairy?"**

**The boy looked suprised but then smiled.**

**"Hello my name Kuon. What's your name?**

**"Corn? Hello, my name is Mogami Kyoko" the girl said and bowed. **

**The scene swithced fully back to Ren that were playing the piano. He was smiling more than ever at the clip. And it was back to anothere scene by the stream withn the girl and boy.**

**"Kyoko, what-" the girl looked up at him sharply.**

**"Corn, you should call me Kyoko-chan not only Kyoko, it's rude."**

**It was back to Ren playing piano. He was now chuckling lightly.**

**"Hai, hai, Kyoko-chan!" He said and looked up from the piano. **

Kyoko looked shocked at the TV before her. It was contiuning to show her speciall moments with Corn. Then the clips of her memories stopped as Ren's ended the song he was playing. He turned around towards the camera and took something out from his pocket. Then he let the thing he was holding hang down from one of his fingers. Kyoko grabbed the necklace around her neck.

"Corn?" Kyoko said as her tears started to flow from her eyes. "Ren, Kuon...Corn... I love you."

She shut the TV of, and took her mobil phone with her. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. She walked in to the bedroom and lay down on the huge bed. His scent was still strong in here. Even since it's been a year since he passed away.

"This is Ren Tsuruga, I can't answer right now, please leave a massage after the pip." A loud pip was heard.

"I love you! Corn! Please watch over me, I will be the best actress in Japan!" Kyoko said and smiled up at the ceiling.


End file.
